


After Racing's The Fun Bit

by writtenfripperies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/pseuds/writtenfripperies
Summary: Jenson had always loved Formula One, or did he mean the other drivers? It was definitely one of the two, possibly both? Luckily only one had to give.





	After Racing's The Fun Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edbighead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/gifts).



> For F1Rabbit's Summer Fic Exchange.

Jenson had always loved race weekends, ever since his karting days. The crackle of energy as soon as you go through the circuit gates, everyone busy with what they’re doing and the promise of seeing your mates again. In some ways F1 hadn’t changed that, the speeds just happened to be faster and the gossip exponentially more dangerous; but in other ways things were decidedly more hedonistic. Being away or detached from any person you loved, and not being able to meaningfully get away from the GP circus was supremely tiresome. If you were dating or looking for that special someone it was worse still.

So naturally conditions were ripe for some livelier episodes between drivers in and around the paddock. From a quick one off fuck between some tires to pass the time or settle a disagreement, to a whole potted relationship that only existed in a few snatched hours across a season. Jenson got a kick out of these occurrences, both from the taking part, obviously, and also from the secretive atmosphere it inherently existed in. Plus nothing helped getting to know your rivals more than actually getting into bed with them. Not that that was a hardship since male grooming had become fashionable again.

In the early days he let other drivers instigate things, the feeling of being chased as much an ego stroke as any overtake, but as he matured it was he who began to do the chasing, and the world championship to his name didn’t hurt. His personal favourite and longest running friend with benefits had been Nico Rosberg. Jenson had always credited his open personality with easing his passage through the grid, and the natural banter and repartee he struck up about fighting it out in the midfield with Nico since his debut in 2006 was no exception; and Jenson certainly wasn’t the only person to notice Nico’s pretty face and prettier behind. It wasn’t until Nico joined Mercedes that things went any further, his features had matured and sharpened by this point and Jenson presumed he’d already made his own mistakes while learning his way around the carnal aspects of the grid. Across the course of the season and as Nico’s star rose, his and Jenson’s chats grew increasingly flirtatious and glances that would previously have been disregarded were now intoxicating. One thing led to another and wandering hands while drunkenly laughing at hotel TV became chapters of world-view altering sex. He didn’t like to claim sole responsibility for Nico’s wins, but he never failed to point out the correlation whenever they were together, in turn receiving a Rosberg-patented death stare that only turned him on even more.

This continued more or less unchanged until the end of 2016, their liaisons helping Nico let off steam during his rivalry with Lewis and eventual title win, and Jenson not noticing, or have come to terms with the twilight of his career. Or so Jenson thought, right up until he looked up to the ceiling fan of his room near Albert Park in March of the following year. He thought just being in the same cities this season might allay any withdrawal symptoms, but his twitchy feet and the recurring visions of driving laps of the track clearly showed that wasn’t happening. The loss of those sensations he’d have to deal with. As much of a bitch as it was, it was Nico he missed now he’d left the sport. More precisely it was the affection, companionship, and the danger of it he’d miss. Plus the sex, obviously. All this inner turmoil wasn’t just affecting his inward landscape either, lying back on the mattress he could feel his face being pulled downwards to the back of his head and the nape of his neck, emphasizing his crow’s feet as it went. The aging process hadn’t stopped when he’d first gotten into a grand prix car 17 years ago, but it sure made it feel that way sometimes. He almost certainly wasn’t going to be allowed back in a car again unless Fernando had to phone in sick; but that shouldn’t stop him from having any fun at all should it?

***

4 Months Later - Budapest

 

It was Sunday evening, and Kevin Magnussen was walking across a bridge on the way to a hotel after yet another race not worth mentioning. Not his hotel however, Jenson had texted him to see if he’d like a beer, and seeing as he was going to need one anyway, better to share it with the old git than have it alone. Or worse still, try yet again to make a non-awkward conversation with Romain happen. Thus he was walking from the big chain hotel on the west side of the river that all the drivers got sent to, to a quieter one on the eastern side where Jenson said he was staying, the same one in fact that he’d been dumped in during his annus horribilis in 2015. He was surprised he was berthed so far out, money couldn’t have been an issue, but he guessed it must have been a combination of last come last served and Jenson wanting a quieter life; plus the walk gave Kevin an opportunity to see the gold evening light bounce off the river. He’d had plenty of time to change once he’d gotten back from the race and he was glad to be out of the team kit he’d sweated through the de-brief and media appearances in. Packing a button-up shirt was something he’d picked up years ago on advice from his dad as you never knew where you’d have to be during the weekend. This one fitted him much better than the cheap ones that used to drown him as a teenager in the junior formulae however. With it he put on some trainers and jeans he’d picked up as part of his sponsorship deal with Jack & Jones, he wouldn’t have picked ones so expensive himself, but he had to admit they made his arse look phenomenal and were comfy as heck.

He double checked the text from Jenson on his phone as he crossed the hotel’s foyer, it listed directions to the bar but this place was so sensibly sized compared to the ones he usually found in big cities he wouldn’t have needed it anyway. He walked into the largely unoccupied space and quickly realised Jenson must be out on the adjacent balcony. He must really have wanted not be disturbed by fans, Kevin guessed as he ordered a glass of something Pilsner-ish that looked popular. Walking out onto the balcony he saw Jenson at a table, sipping from a bottle of something artisanal. He was wearing a t-shirt and a suit jacket that probably cost more than Kevin’s car, but conversely he had to say the guy knew what he looked good in.

“Hey most unsporting driver!” Jenson called over, almost laughing his way through it as if he’d been waiting to say it all day.

“Very funny. You saw it then?” Kevin replied as he sat down in the chair opposite.

“Yeah, Nico’s a lucky guy.” Jenson winked as he took a more than healthy slug from his drink, a little drip escaped and drew Kevin’s eye to how sensual his tanned neck was.

“How are you finding retirement? Kevin joked, trying to divert the subject away from the racing incident aspect of his own day.

“You never won’t miss the driving, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have fun.” Jenson knocked a finger against his nose before smiling guiltily. “And I had your Instagram to keep me company, and we all got to see this-“ He flicked at the undone placket of Kevin’s shirt brushing the head of his tattoo “-admittedly for me about two and half years after I thought I’d see it.”

They continued to bawdily shoot the breeze until the sun had set, the conversation getting increasingly romantic and lurid as they ordered more beers.

“Who was it then?” Kevin looked Jenson in the eye, as much to draw a line under them arguing the toss about halo as for his genuine curiosity.

“Ricciardo after Baku, he was so happy after the win he was trying it on with everyone at the party, I just happened to be there and say yes.”

Kevin laughed in mild dis-belief before asking what he’d been like.

“Beautiful body and oh so enthusiastic, but he just laid there and expected you to do everything.”

More laughter echoed on the night air, and another bout of eye contact brought an element of excitement and tension between the two men. “I can remember Dany saying something similar once, and you deserve better.”

“Really?” Jenson raised his eyebrow and turned more to face Kevin, a look of fire in his eyes as he gnawed on a pinkie nail with the corner of his mouth. “Wanna prove it?”

If Kevin hadn’t known Jenson better he would have fallen about laughing, but something about having been in his vicinity for so long told him he was being serious, and that was fine by him. “Only if you think you can keep up with me, Old man.”   

“Punk!” Jenson scowled, though only at Kevin’s back, which had just jumped up from its chair, now bouncing through the French window and across the completely deserted bar.

 

***

 

This had been easier than Jenson thought, not that he thought Kevin was an angel; he must just have correctly assumed Kevin liked having his ego stroked amongst other things, presumably. Jenson got up and went back into the bar, the growing bulge in his trousers wasn’t the only reason he was glad he’d chosen such a dull place to stay. Kevin was leaning out of the open door checking if anyone was in the corridor, his hand gripping the high doorframe making his shirt ride up. The contour of his lower back and the lightly golden skin upon it only put Jenson’s trousers under even more strain.

“Will anyone be around at this time?” Kevin whispered over his shoulder before eyeing Jenson’s bulge with a hungry eye.

“Nah, only some OAPs, they’d just think we’re staff.”

“Suits you then mate.”

Jenson slid a hand past Kevin indicating for him to move left down the corridor. Kevin wouldn’t have chosen those jeans if he wasn’t looking to impress, so he might as well give him the opportunity, and from the way he was swung his hips he was all too happy to oblige. It was only a short walk to the stairs at the end of the corridor, but from the way Kevin kept looking back at him and the manner in which his muscly arse wiggled as he walked had Jenson counting the seconds until they were back in his room.

Kevin flew up the stairs, and it was all Jenson could do to keep up and not let that glorious bum out of his sight; but that was nothing compared to the breathless whisper in which he asked Jenson “Where to?” moments later.

“Second on the right.” Jenson almost squeaked with need, but he didn’t care how desperate he looked in Kevin’s eyes, plus he seemed to get off on it judging by the way he was sashaying towards the room door, grin plastered to his face.  Jenson reached the door key out of his jacket pocket, Kevin bouncing on the balls of his feet as he unlocked and opened the door. As soon as there was a human-sized gap in the door Kevin was gripping Jenson by the lapels and manhandling him into the space, kissing him against the back of the door, their crotches pressed against each other as their tongues sparred. The smell of Kevin’s aftershave made his head spin and reminded Jenson of how physically close they were to one another. It also reminded him of something else.

“Always wanted to do this…” he drawled as he pressed Kevin further into the room. Sliding his hands from Kevin’s shoulders to the buttons of his shirt, one by one he undid them, steadily revealing more and more of the tattoo that lay underneath. He spread the shirt, rough fingers gliding over the smooth skin of Kevin’s chest, so he could bathe in the angel’s glory and the toned pectoral muscles it rested upon. The angel’s wings rose as Kevin took this moment of inactivity as an opportunity to lift Jenson’s jacket off and lightly cast it aside. Kevin replaced his hands on Jenson’s hips before giving him another second or two to drink in the sight of his inked torso, tensing to show it all to its best advantage.

“Time to say bye-bye for a moment,” Kevin uttered in his best porn-star voice, clearly loving the power he had over him as he pulled Jenson’s t-shirt over his head. “You’re not looking too bad yourself” gushed Kevin, before dropping the shirt to the floor and pulling his own off of his shoulders and throwing it at the wall. Confirming the last statement, Kevin proceeded to close the distance between them, grasping Jenson’s arms and dipping his head so he could start sucking on one of his nipples. Jenson had imagined seeing that shock of blonde hair when he looked down so many times, but the fervour with which Kevin was adoring his chest was way more visceral than those imaginings could ever have been. The hot wet tongue snaked its way down his abs before passing the top of his trousers. Jenson’s breath hitched as Kevin went on to mouth at the tent in his clothing. The hunger in Kevin’s eyes as he worked on the covered length made Jenson’s head spin, he was just closing his eyes and looking to the sky when he felt a push against his waistband and then his trousers loosening at the hips. Jenson exhaled and a silence filled the room.

“Bed?” Jenson murmured, head still tipped back.

“Bed,” Kevin replied, in a voice dripping with sex.

The pair proceeded to peel off their remaining clothes with a mixture of fevered anticipation and sportsmanlike precision until they were both stood at the foot of the bed in their underwear. Kevin’s bright red and green boxer-briefs put Jenson in mind of either a sexy Christmas elf or a sweetie waiting to be unwrapped, a sharp contrast to his own classic black pair but the way they hugged his hips and substantial package was making him growl with want.

“Did your girlfriend choose those?” they said in unison, both unwittingly trying to out-sass the other. Jenson was giggling at the mutual burn, until precisely the second Kevin flying tackled him onto the large hotel bed. More making out ensued as soon as they landed, their bodies fighting for dominance, spurred on by the friction between their erections caused by only so little material. Kevin tickled the area behind Jenson’s ear, surprising him for long enough that Kevin could unceremoniously flip Jenson on to his back.

“Time for some real fun?” All Jenson could do was nod and slap the mattress. Kevin slunk down the bed before inching down Jenson’s boxers until his sizable cock fled the elastic.

“Suck _my_ balls honey,” Jenson slurred, breaking into giggles as Kevin scowled. Jenson’s hilarity was short lived though as Kevin served revenge in the form of simultaneously pinching his nipples much harder than necessary and taking Jenson’s entire length into his mouth in one smooth motion. The shock and exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure had him bucking against the pillows and yelling into the night. Kevin laughed around Jenson’s cock as he bobbed his head, only leading to the other heading closer to climax before even Kevin thought likely. Acting on this, Kevin rapidly disengaged his throat from Jenson and placed a thumb and index finger around the base of his dick to halt any potential orgasm, prompting a moan from Jenson at the sudden lack of heat.

“Wouldn’t want you to cum already, it probably takes you a week to get hard again at your age,” Kevin said, in a mock medical manner.

“Twat,” Jenson growled in reply. He would have punched Kevin if he wasn’t already witnessing him lifting himself up so as to slide off his own technicolour underwear. The sight of Kevin’s newly freed and thick cock would have sent Jenson over the edge in itself if he wasn’t already instinctively reaching for the lube and condoms he’d left on the bedside table.

 He passed the former to Kevin while applying the latter to his own slick length. By the time Jenson had smoothed things out and cast the wrapper to the ground Kevin was three digits deep into fingering himself open. It took all of Jenson’s concentration to breathe deeply and grab at the bedding when confronted with the sight of the already thoroughly debauched Dane. Kevin’s litany of soft moans and other sounds had faintly registered in Jenson’s mind as what must be the extent of his sexual noises, it wasn’t until Kevin was positioning himself over Jenson and dropping onto his dick that Jenson registered that they had been just the beginning. The sheer spectacle that was the ecstasy on Kevin’s face and the nigh-on screams issuing from his perfect dark lips were almost distracting him from the unending tightness and warmth that surrounded his dick. Knowing everybody and everything was thoroughly warmed up, Kevin went ahead and began to bounce on top of the older man, and with each of Jenson’s syncopated thrusts, he could tell he was hitting the spot inside Kevin that made him see stars and revert to exclaiming in Danish. Collectively their balls tightened, and as Kevin sensed Jenson building to his climax, he began stroking his own dick, so that as they reached their shuddering orgasms Kevin’s spunk leapt out of him, landing in ropes over Jenson’s face and torso. Jenson opened his eyes for the first time since he’d started thrusting, to see a systematically fucked Kevin, body and tattoos sparkling with sweat; who then promptly fell forward onto him as Jenson’s spent member fell out of Kevin’s body.

“Where did you say you were spending the summer break again?” Jenson quipped.

“Probably an 18-to-30’s holiday,” Kevin countered, before winking in that way made Jenson think he wouldn’t mind waiting till Spa anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real, don't be so silly. :P


End file.
